Is It Too Late To Say I'm Sorry?
by Hale beebop
Summary: Izuku's dad pays him and his mom a visit one day when he was young. Fun times turn sour, however, when Hisashi Modoriya isn't all who he claims to be. Can Izuku escape to the heroes and Kacchan, or will he be subjected to his father's whims forever? Izuku might be powerful, but yet he is so weak. Katsuki must aid Izuku in order to free him from the clutches of evil. VillainDeku
1. Chapter 1

When I learned that I could never be a hero because I was quirkless, I was devastated. Being a hero like All-Might was my dream, and that dream was simply decimated when the doctor nonchalantly dismissed my ability to ever acquire a quirk. It took some time and encouragement from my mom (and ignoring Kacchan's statement that he would "protect me") but after a while, I came to terms with my quirklessness. While I would never have a quirk to help others, there are other ways to save lives. 'I could be a doctor' i contemplated, 'or maybe a police officer'. There were so many possibilities that my talent for analysis could help me achieve. Then my father showed up. I had never met my father previous to my sixth birthday; my mom and I never spoke of him either. Yet, there he was, on the doorstep, right as I was about to blow-out the six little candles my mom put on a cookie cake for me. She was obviously startled, but hesitantly let him in. When he saw me, hiding around the corner looking at him, he smiled, "Hello Izuku" he said soothingly, "my name is Hisashi Midoriya and I am your dad." He was a lean, handsomely dressed man of about six feet. His face, while not ugly, was simple and plain and covered in freckles. He had large circular glasses encasing his jade green eyes, which were looking at me intently as if studying my features. His green thin hair was styled with a clean slicked-back style. He was the ideal image of professional working man. My mom squatted down next to me, "I-Izuku, I'm sorry that I never explained who or where your father was...but" she hesitated, "I-I wanted to explain everything when you were older. Now that he's here though, I guess I'll just have to explain our relationship as best as I can." So she and Hisashi took my into our modest living room, placing me on the couch and began telling their story. My mom met my dad, who was around twenty when she was a senior in high school. They were introduced to one another when he showed up in her senior classes sports festival cafe where his little sister was in the same class. Instantly there was a connection. He was quiet and serious, yet had a charming personality that drew her in. She was kind and funny, a thoughtful person whom he couldn't leave alone. They kept their relationship a secret until she graduated and they moved in together. He pleased her and pampered her and she loved him unconditionally. Then she got pregnant with Izuku. They were not married, and Inko's parents were outraged. They took Hisashi aside and talked to him. Hisashi was never allowed to see Inko again. So, he left, claiming that he didn't want to get between Inko and there unborn child's chances of having an accepting family since he already cut him off when they heard the news.

Now here he was, almost seven years later, out of the blue. "I never got the chance to be there for you," he said forlornly, "but I wanted to at least see him once." After that Inko and he slowly rekindled their relationship for a few months while he lived nearby until he was finally allowed to move in with her and Izuku. Izuku loved having a dad. He excitingly told Kacchan all about his new father who showed up like a fairy tale character. Hisashi cared for Izuku and they quickly became very close. Inko and Hisashi got married when Izuku was seven, a year after Hisashi showed up. Things were great for the Midoriya's. They moved into a big house out in the country, and while it was away from all his friends, he and Kacchan had started fighting recently so he was a little happy to get the distance. Their new house was a two-story manor that Hisashi found for a steal since it had been abandoned years ago. While fixing up the house, Hisashi inquired if Izuku could help with his quirk. It was then he learned about Izuku's state of quirklessness. Previously, it had never come up into the conversation, and he never questioned what it was. Upon hearing about his son's quirklessness he looked at Izuku with an expressionless face for a while, then turned back to the wall he was painting and spoke with a flat, even tone "That's okay son, your perfect and just the kind of person I have always dreamt of, just the way you are." Izuku would learn later he should have wept tears of trepidation instead of gratitude for being accepted so easily. They finished the house and Izuku began homeschooling with his dad. Before studying under Hisashi, Izuku as already a very intelligent child, but blossomed under Hisashi's strict tutelage. Math, Chemistry, Finance, Strategy, and Quirks were all subjects Hisashi favored teaching. When questioned by Inko about the unorthodox curriculum, he simply stated: " I am teaching him things that actually matter." Izuku would be allowed to go back into town to see all his old classmates and Kacchan on occasion; but, when they started bullying him he stopped wanting to go. Instead, he spent his time in the woods with all the wildlife and his parents. When Izuku was eight, Inko began to get very sick, until she died a few months later.

This isn't the story of a family reunited, living happily, facing tragedy then overcoming it. This is the story of a man, who was pretending to love when he was only satisfying his own goals, who held secrets as black as night, and instead of nurturing, he was slowly poisoning. Doctors couldn't find why Inko...mom died. But I, Izuku Midoriya know, the man who claimed to be my father was a monster with a smile and a genius who would twist me into the heroes greatest enemy. All I can do now is to try and atone what I have done, not just to heroes, but to Kacchan as well.


	2. Chapter 2: it made sense

Driving home from the funeral, it was silent in the car. An oppressive lack of noise permeated my senses to the point where I was hesitant to breathe. Dad just drove, stiff and still, until we got home. Walking into our big, dark house, I never felt so alone as I did at that moment. Dad walked in after me, heading straight for the kitchen where he began to make dinner, still completely silent. After the table was set and spaghetti was placed before me, I just sat there, sad, and not in the mood to eat. Yet here dad was, eating like everything was okay. Finally fed up with the silence I slam my small fists onto the table "How can you just sit there and eat" I holler, "mom's dead and your acting like nothing happened. Don't you care that she's gone? Don't you care that she's never coming back? Why was is her, WHY!?" Finally, the tears that I had previously been repressing overflow. Dad slowly got up and placed his empty plate into the sink. Walking over to me he kneels down by my side, puts his arms around me, and speaks with a quiet voice into my shoulder, "Izuku, I loved your mother with all that is within me able to love. Of course, I miss her and I wish there was some other way for her to be here. But, sometimes the world works in ways that cause suffering in order for its goals to be achieved. Inko was the kindest person I have ever known, and her kindness is apparent in you. Sometimes, for the greater good of all, a few suffer. That is just the way the world is" he pauses, "tell me Izuku, what are you feeling right now?" Finally ceasing my crying I contemplate these roaring emotions that I am feeling inside. I feel sadness, anger, resentment, I feel that the nothing is fair. Being eight though, there was no way I was able to articulate all these complex feelings, so I simply responded: "I'm feeling a lot." Dad just nods his head in acknowledgment, then speaks again with his hands firmly clasped on my shoulders, "And that's fine son. You lost someone you cared about, so it's understandable that you would be distressed. I- I just lost Inko again, and right after I finally was able to be with her after all this time. It's not fair, is it Izuku, that such bad things happen to good people."

He stood up, his hands firmly clasped into a fist, white with rage, "it's not fair that she couldn't get help. Where were the heroes to heal her, where were the heroes make her better...They weren't there." He released his hands and turned away from me, "you see son, you can't believe in heroes, they will only betray you. When I was a kid, my family and I were stuck in a fire. My dad called for help, wailing at the top of his lungs, while my mother was stuck in another bedroom on fire. He pounded on the door, but we couldn't get in. Finally, my mother's screams stopped and my dad slunk to the ground. I tried to get him to leave, but he just sat there by the door. While I grabbed at my dad and pulled, he was too heavy to move. Finally, after hitting him he looked at me and said something that would change my life, 'where are those heroes that you admire so much? Why weren't they here to save her, to save you, to save me?' You see Izuku, it was at this point that I learned a valuable life lesson; you have to be your own hero. Our society thinks that heroes will save them always, but they won't. After crawling out of that house, having to leave my dad behind to save myself, and looking at all the people just standing there, waiting for a 'hero' to come and save us, I knew that heroes were plaguing our society. After being adopted and taken to a new home, I started planning a way to fix this world. I met comrades and we started our plan. Then I met your mother and finally felt love again. I couldn't let her face a life with me, filled with danger. I came back because the plan required it. And just look what happened. The same thing that happened to me when I was a kid. Your mother was suffering for a long time, and no-one came to save her. They let her die. Your friend Bokugou, he is strong, he will be a hero, and what kind of person is he, a selfish, entitled kid who thinks that others are beneath him" dad took a few breaths to calm his raised voice, "so Izuku, I think that the world needs to change; that we need to change it." He turns back to me and extends his hand "son, will you join me, in bringing down the heroes, so that the unfairness will end. Some get help from the heroes while others suffer. It isn't right and we must stop this unjustness from happening."

A moment goes by where I just think over what he said, about how wrong everything is and how I couldn't save mom, that no one else even tried. My feelings of depression change into ones of rage, and I grab my dad's hand, "I want to change the world, just tell me what I have to do."

Dad smiles and clasps my hand, he starts leading me to the stairs to the basement, " _Son_...if we want to change the world, we ourselves need to change first. I have been working to bring down our hero society for a while and have concocted a plan. You will keep acting like everything is normal. You are still the same nieve kid who wants to be a hero who saves everyone. You will infiltrate UA, the most prestigious school for soon to be heroes, and we will start to take down the future generations of heroes."

I look at him in shock, "we-we're going to kill them?!" I whisper.

"Oh heavens no" he hastily replies, "we're going to take their quirks away."

"How do we do that?" I question.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, dad opens the door to the basement. Inside is a sort of lab, like a chemistry lab. Test tubes and beakers filled with chemicals are on all the surfaces. "Simple Izuku" dad finally answers, "I have been working on a serum to take away quirks for a while, I just need one more ingredient," he says as he walks over to a table with various equipment on it.

"What do you still need?" I ask, "Whatever it is, ill go and get it for you."

"Well you see _son_ , all I need now is the DNA of a quirkless person" dad replies, turning around with some sort of vial his hands. I hesitantly take a step away from him, afraid of what he might do to me. He sees my hesitation and chuckles "Oh don't worry Izuku, I only need to get a cheek swab from you, I wouldn't _dream_ of hurting my own _son_." He sounded so condescending, yet I ignore the alarm bells going off in my head and readily let him take dozens of samples from my mouth.

"Now Izuku" he looks at me after putting the samples away, "this plan that I have has taken years of planning, I knew that I would never be able to accomplish this dream myself. So, in about a year, I want to show you the people that have helped me start this revolt. You are a key part in our plan Izuku since you will be the one to infiltrate UA. They don't know that you are quirkless and I'm afraid they won't help us if they learn that you are."

"But dad, I am quirkless, how will I ever be able to get into UA?" I ponder.

"Ah but you see Izuku" he lightheartedly replies "the human body is an amazing thing. Once you surpass your physical and mental limits, you can be more amazing than any of those other kids. However..." he hesitates.

"What! What is it?" I plead.

"Well Izuku, the process of surpassing your limits is possible through immense training. It could take years, tens of years for you to achieve. But, we only have till next year to show that you are capable of getting into UA." he shakes his head with a sigh.

"So what do we do. I'll do anything!" I firmly say.

Dad smiles, "that's just the sort of answer I wanted to hear son! The process will be painful, but we can get you ready by next year. Are you sure you want to do this? It will break both your body and mind." he continues.

I don't hesitate as I answer "I'm sure."

Dad grins a maniacal grin, "Perfect, then let's get started."

I should have known that was the first red flag, I should have known to run away. Dad was just manipulating me, that he never actually cared. But I was just so gullible. It made sense.


	3. update !

Hello everyone! I'm so excited that I have so many followers of this story. Because of this, I really want to get this story right. So, I am and have been, putting off posting. My plan is to post the entire story at once instead of by chapter so that I can make sure there is a cohesiveness to the overall plot. I'm not sure when this will be done but hopefully by the end of the month or early October. You guys are the best!


End file.
